


Motel Wars

by TheDisneyOutsider



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Family, Fighting, Wee!chesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDisneyOutsider/pseuds/TheDisneyOutsider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and the boys have been cooped up in the motel room for too long...Wee!chester</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motel Wars

"Sam what did I tell you about touching my stuff!" Dean yelled enraged, holding his sticky, finger printed baseball cards in his hands.

"I didn't touch anything!" Sam defended from the other bed where he was reading his newest book.

"Yeah well then why are my cards all covered in that sugar stick stuff you love so much!?"

"They're not!"

"Sam I'm holding them right now! They are too!" Dean shot back frustrated.

"It wasn't me! Sam denied once again.

""It was too you little liar, who else would it be?"

"Nuh uh!

"BOYS!" John yelled from the desk, rubbing his temples feverously.

He sighed to himself. They had been cooped up in this motel room for only forty-eight hours and he was already losing patience with his sons. John hated staying in motel rooms as much as the boys did. He usually liked to rent a house whenever he could. That way they could spread out and they weren't breathing down each other's necks. But, they were only staying in town for a week and John hadn't even bothered to enroll the boys in school for that short amount of time, a decision he was now regretting since he couldn't seem to get any work done.

"Dad! Sam got his grimy hands all over my cards!" Dean complained.

"Yes Dean I'm aware," responded John, not feeling up to getting in the middle of this.

"Dad I didn't touch his stupid cards!" Sam interjected.

John sighed, eyes finally leaving the newspaper clippings he had been studying.

"Boys that's enough! I don't care who touched what! Sort it out and move on," John ordered, "Otherwise I'll sort it for you, but I can promise you that you won't like the outcome of that."

The brothers glared at each other before proceeding to lie on their respective beds.

John gave them one last hard look before turning back to the papers in front of him.

If John had looked back, he would have noticed the stuck out tongues and faces being made between his two offspring, but John didn't look back and what he couldn't see, he didn't have to deal with.

The silent war between the two beds lasted for all of five minutes before pillows began being thrown across the gap between the two beds. Soon those pillows turned to shoes and books. It wasn't until the crash of the night stand that John finally turned around to face his unruly children.

As John turned, he was faced with two pairs of puppy dog eyes, the faces of little boys who knew they were about to be scolded.

He examined the situation. Thank God it was the stand with the clock radio and not the one with the lamp. John wasn't in the mood to pay for another broken lamp. He also took in the shoes, books and pillows covering the floor.

"Dad we're sorry! We'll fix it!" Dean promised, trying to cover for him and his brother.

"Boys how old are you?" John questioned tiredly.

"Sir?" Dean asked confused.

"Because if I wouldn't have known any better I would have thought I was dealing with a couple of two year olds instead an eight and twelve year old," John scolded.

"But Dad, Dean-"

"I don't want to hear it," John interrupted his youngest, causing Sammy to pout, "Now the two of you are going to clean this mess up and then the both of you are taking a nap," he informed.

"But Dad I'm twelve!" Twelve year olds don't take naps!" Dean exclaimed, insulted at the idea.

"Well this twelve year old is acting like a toddler, so he will be taking a nap and that's not an option unless he'd rather stand in the corner for the remainder of the afternoon?" John suggested.

That shut Dean up pretty fast, lower lip sticking out making him look all of five years old.

The boys sighed as they got to work cleaning up the room silently.

Soon the room was in order again and both boys grumbled as they were forced into their pajamas and under the covers.

John smiled fifteen minutes later when he heard the soft snoring from behind him. He sighed in relief at the peace and quiet of the room, finally able to get some work done.

He knew one thing for sure; the next town they stopped in, no matter how long they were there, John was finding the nearest school!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- Ok I don't even know where this came from...this is what you get when you let me write stuff at 11 at night...It's really short and the ending seems rushed but enjoy! I just love writing the boys fighting and bratty :) Please review


End file.
